Some printers and printing presses (hereinafter printers) use a condenser to remove heat and/or vapor(s) generated during operation. A condenser uses one or more temperature-controlled surfaces to affect the temperature of a fluid passing by the condenser. The fluid may then be re-circulated back into the printer to maintain an acceptable operating temperature of the printer.